The Rat and The Wannabe
by Hufflepuffection
Summary: 14 year old Connie is convinced she was meant to be a Slytherin. Until the day she meets someone who changes her mind and her life. But what if that person is the reason for her pain


A/N - I don't own Harry Potter, just my OC.

Enjoy and review! :)

* * *

My fourth year at Hogwarts was going to be the same as the last three, full of magic but lack of friends. Not that I needed any, of course, but for once, I'd like to have at least one person to talk to. I mostly focus on class or homework, but after all of that, it'd be nice to have someone to confide in.

Being in Gryffindor House, had its perks. I was in the same House as Harry Potter the boy who lived, of all people. Everyone knew who he was. He fought off You Know Who when he was just a year old. I've always wanted to talk to him about that, but he is usually with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Couldn't really blame Harry for wanting to be with people who were braver and smarter than I am.

I can't imagine doing all of the things I heard Harry do. For instance, he had a tossle with our former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell, who I heard had You Know Who on the back of his head. During second year, Harry had discovered where the Chamber of Secrets was, fought a giant snake and saved Ron Weasley's sister.

Last year, he helped Professor Snape and Professor Lupin capture Sirius Black.

I hate him.

Just the thought of him made my blood boil. I don't hate Black because he had somehow broken into Hogwarts. I was furious when we had been told that Black had been captured, (I was relieved and thought my mother and I would finally get the justice we deserved, along with a few other families, who felt the same emptiness we did, and still do.)

And now, we learned he has escaped yet again, and is on the run, hiding somewhere, not even the Ministry of Magic can find him. They still have him all over the Daily Prophet, but no one has found him yet.

Anyway, I don't want to get into this now.

I'll never forget the day I got my Hogwarts letter. For a moment, it seemed as though mother was almost happy again. Together, we bought my school supplies at Diagon Alley; I got all my text books, a cauldron, my robes, a wand, (Garrick Ollivander interested me with how much he knew about every single wand he had in his store), and a small, brown and white cat, that I named Runt, (his name is self explanatory).

I still remember the first time we got onto the Platform. Mother was last minute telling me all these facts and safety precautions I should take because of what she remembered when she went to Hogwarts. Things like, "Make sure you stay away from the Whomping Willow", and "Keep clear of Peeves". And after hugging me for the longest time, I finally got on the train.

Like everyone else, the Sorting Ceremony made me nervous. I knew it was a hat that sorted us into the House that was perfect for and was best suited for us. I didn't think Ravenclaw fit me, mostly because I wasn't very smart. The feeling of being in Hufflepuff bothered me, I couldn't see myself in that House. But deep down, I was hoping to be in Slytherin. I'm not a very outgoing person, but I wanted to be; my whole life, I've been quiet and sensible. I've heard Slytherins are very cunning and confident, some of the things I want to be.

But when I was sorted into Gryffindor didn't shock me at all. My mother was in Gryffindor, so I didn't argue with it. I ran over and sat down, greeted by the applause of my fellow classmates. The entire night, I remembered what the hat had whispered in my ear, " _A bravery I never knew I had_ ".

A lot of the first years that I had gotten to know, even if I wasn't their friend, were nice to me, specifically the Gryffindors, along with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

One boy in my House, Neville Longbottom, spoke to me once in a while, (I don't count him as my friend, just as my classmate). Since I wanted to be cool, it wasn't my idea of being seen with the biggest loser in school. But, seeing as Neville was one of those who became the victim of bullying for the Slytherins, I thought maybe hanging around Neville would get me noticed by them. One in particular Slytherin I wanted to notice me, but he never seemed to even look at me.

If I had to pick a favorite class, it would be Care of Magical Creatures. Just learning about all the different beasts, was fascinating. Our textbook, Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, was extremely helpful. I paid more attention to reading it than I did listening to the teacher. Mostly because I didn't think our Professor Hagrid, knew what he was doing half the time, (the only thing I had in common with Hermione was the way we thought he wasn't a very good teacher). I still enjoyed the fresh air from being outside. My least favorite class is Potions. Most people would say they hate Potions because of Professor Snape. Granted, he did seem to favor the Slytherins over the other Houses, but to be honest, I didn't have a problem with Snape. He doesn't single me out, like he does with Harry and Neville. I just don't find Potions all that entertaining.

 _(Present day. Hogwarts Express)_

Now today, as I continued to stare out the window of the moving train, watching the moonlight shining over the woods, I ignored Neville as he did his best to keep a hold of his pet toad, Trevor. Neville insisted on sitting with me, much to my annoyance, I let him. Runt had fallen asleep on my lap, as I pet him. But the sudden screech of the train stopping, made Runt hiss and jump off my lap to hide under the seat.

Seeing as we were getting ready to get onto the platform, with Neville's help, we tried to coax Runt from his hiding place.

Once we succeeded, after getting a few scratches in the process, we gathered the rest of our belongings, set them on the seats, and got off the train. We walked over to the carriages that were prepared to take us to Hogwarts.

My name is Connie, just so you know, Connie Allard. I'll be kind of telling you guys this story from my point of view. Sorry for breaking the fourth wall. (Don't judge me! Nobody's perfect, you know!)

Reluctantly, I let Neville follow me off the train, and into a large crowd of our classmates. When suddenly the idea of ditching him came into my mind, and I quickly dove behind a really big kid; seventh year Ravenclaw. And then I briskly walked over to a few Hufflepuffs and pretended I was in a deep conversation with them.

Glancing over towards where I left Neville, I smirked when he appeared to be looking for me. Like I said, I don't want to be seen with the biggest loser in school, (not that I'd ever say that to his face). He gave up on looking for me, and went to go stand by some more Gryffindors.

It was really chilly out tonight, so I hugged myself to try and get warm. The Hufflepuff girls saw I was standing with them and gave me glares before walking towards the carriages. I shrugged my shoulders when I heard a loud group of boys, most likely taunting a few first years. The one Slytherin boy, the one I liked was bullying a little girl. I took a liking to him ever since I saw him on the Hogwarts Express second year. Granted, first year, I didn't think much of him, but second and third year, I noticed he had grown, and in my opinion, got more handsome every year.

But everytime I look at him, he is looking at everyone else but me. I know there was this stupid thing about Gryffindors and Slytherins being rivals, but I didn't care about that. When you like someone, you could be friends with them, or even more. The moment he turned his back to me, I realized I had been staring at him and smiling like an idiot. I would have kept smiling, but I frowned for a completely different reason. I suppose I was staring at Gregory for too long that I didn't notice I caught the attention of another person I would never want to be caught dead with.

The girl had these strange, what I came to conclusion with were glasses on her face. But they were blue and pink, and instead of clear lenses, there were swirling circles on them, and she was looking me up and down. I began to get nervous, hoping the Gregory wasn't seeing I was with her.

"Loony, what are you doing?", I asked, getting really annoyed. What? Everyone else calls her that, why shouldn't I?

"I'm sorry, but Connie, you have Wrackspurts flying in and out of your ears", said Loony. At first I thought she was going to hit me, but she was hitting the air. "Are you having a bad night?", she said, not hurt at all that I called her her nickname that will probably remain with her until the day she dies.

"Yeah I kind of am", I said, wondering from the tone in my voice, if she would leave me alone, but she went on swatting the air, ignoring me.

With great desperation, and without saying another word to her, I turned my heel for an empty carriage I spotted, and almost ran for it; anything to get away from her. I got into the carriage, but before I even got the chance to close the door, Loony came in behind me and sat down. I rolled my eyes in frustration and slouched in the seat, leaning my elbow on the door, staring into the night.

"The Thestrals look healthier this year. I suppose Professor Dumbledore took interest in my request to feed them", she said. I put on my best pouty face and stared at her. She looked at me, still wearing those glasses.

"What are Thestrals, Loony?", I asked dully, not really fascinated with another made up creature she was babbling about.

"The horses that are pulling the carriages, can't you see them?", she asked. Still not believing her, but thinking if I looked she would leave me alone, I put the window down and looked toward the front of the carriage. I saw nothing but the back of the other carriage waiting to go. Sitting back down, I gave her a look of annoyance, while wiping off a little bit of dew on my face.

"There's nothing there, Loony", I rounded on her. "I know your family believe in these things, but I don't. And I DON'T care what that magazine of yours says. I can't understand how your father has an actual job. What does your mother do? Train those Nargles to eat human fingers?", I finally snapped, breathing heavily. I expected her to yell back and look furious for insulting her family. But she looked as calm as she ever had been, peered over her glasses at me, her eyes giving me the sensation that she was staring into my soul.

Before I could yell at her to stop looking at me, she opened the magazine she had stuck in her pocket and held it up to hide her face from me and started to read.

Thankful for a bit of privacy, I stared back out the window as the carriage began moving.

( _At the castle_ )

The minute the carriages lurched to a stop, I was grateful as soon as Loony got out of the carriage, smiled at me, then turned to join the other students up the stairs into the castle. Thank Godric she decided to leave me alone, I can't afford anymore embarrassment.

Up ahead, I could see Peeves the Poltergeist throwing water balloons at students. I'd have to watch out for him. As I walked up the steps, I dodged a balloon, almost knocking down a second year. It was then that Neville reappeared at my side. Alright, of all the people in this school why is he bothering me? Why?

"Hi, Con. Sorry we got lost back there", he said breathlessly.

Without looking at him, I merely nodded, as the crowd entered the castle. "Yeah."

"Anyway, how do you feel about this year? I'm mostly excited for Herbology. Professor Sprout says she'll even let me help her show the second years the Mandrakes."

Gosh, it's hard to shake him. "Yeah, interesting. Um, I don't like Herbology that much. I find Potions more interesting", I lied.

"Really? How can you stand Snape?", he asked.

I tried to think of another lie. "Uh, I actually meant Transfiguration. That's the best class. I'm looking forward to improving in Charms as well", I lied again. Even going by the Slytherins, Neville avoided them and kept following me.

"I guess. We should hang out in the common room later, I bought some more stuff from Zonko's. It'd be funny to try some of them out on Trevor. He doesn't mind."

"You know, Neville, I think it's cruel how you treat him. He's just a poor toad after all. No wonder he keeps trying to get away from you", I said, now agitated. Judging by the silence, Neville took this to the heart.

"I suppose. Want to sit next to me at the feast?", he asked.

Okay, I have to get rid of him. Looking around, I noticed a girl in our year and decided she would be perfect for Neville to talk to. Dragging him by the front of his robes, I pulled him toward a group of Hufflepuffs, who looked confused as to why we were there. The blonde girl looked interested to say the least. Pushing Neville closer to her, I did my best to make the smallest of conversation possible. "Neville, you know Hannah Abbott, right? Chat, get along, she also likes Herbology. Discuss."

And with that, I finally made my way into the Great Hall. It's good I dodged Peeves, yet bad because I had to get stuck with another pain in the neck. As I sat down, prepared to watch the Sorting, I took notice to Gregory talking with Millicent. I'll admit, I feel jealous he's talking to her and not me. I continued to stare at him, until Alicia Spinnet accidentally bumped into me.

"Sorry 'bout that", she said.

Glaring at her, I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure you are, Broomhead", I muttered.

The next few hours were left to Sorting and the feast.

The whole time, I couldn't help but hope that this year, unlike the last, that something would happen. Just something.


End file.
